


With One Stone

by Carmarthen Juvenilia (Carmarthen)



Series: Idiograph [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen%20Juvenilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill does what's right by him and his bonny family, and says farewell to Jack. (Idiograph III)</p>
            </blockquote>





	With One Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Not consistent with post- _Curse of the Black Pearl_ canon.
> 
> Thanks to Elke Tanzer and mercuriosity for betas.

It near broke Bill's heart to see Jack Sparrow brought down so low, his eyes blackened and blood dried down one cheek, huddled in a corner of the brig with his hands bound behind him.

"Hush," Bill hissed, and covered Jack's mouth with his hand. He need not have bothered. Jack slumped limply against his bonds, not reacting except for a slight widening of his eyes.

"I brought water," Bill whispered, fumbling one-handed at Jack's bonds as he held up a canteen. He steadied Jack's hands as he drank.

"Thank you," Jack rasped, his voice still parched.

"Jack," Bill whispered as he took the canteen back, allowing his fingers to linger on Jack's wrist, "can ye ever forgive me?"

Jack cracked a faint smile. "Aye, William. You done what's right by you and your bonny family. What else could you do?"

Bill shook his head, pressed his face into Jack's shoulder. "I don't know," he murmured, "Something. Anything. 'Tweren't right to let you face them alone."

"And what good would you getting yourself marooned or killed do your wife and wee lad, Bill?"

"I know," Bill whispered, and tasted salt on his lips. He wasn't sure if it was his tears or the sea salt that crusted everyone and everything on the ship, but it didn't make much difference. Salt was salt.

"William," Jack said, with a quiet intensity that made Bill look up sharply. Jack's eyes glittered in the lantern light like obsidian, hard and dark, and Bill shivered despite himself. "Take what you can."

Bill bowed his head and clenched his fists almost hard enough to bruise his palms, but replied, finally "Give nothing back."

Jack patted his shoulder roughly. "That's the Bootstrap Bill I know," he said. "Give us a kiss, Bill, for old times' sake."

Bill wanted to say he wanted them to live to have old times. He wanted to say that he wished he could have put Jack first, but it wasn't true. He wanted to say many things, but instead he kissed Jack on both cheeks, and then the mouth, and he tried to put into the kiss everything he couldn't say to Jack, true or only hoped.

"You'd best be off now," Jack said softly, touching Bill's brow like a blessing. "Wouldn't want to attract any undue attention."

"Aye," Bill said, and his throat closed up with unshed tears as he bound Jack's hands again.

"Until next time," Jack said, and attempted to wink through one swollen eye.

"Jack--" Bill said, almost hating Jack for his mad bravado.

"Bill," Jack said, and actually grinned weakly, flashing silvery-gold, "you forget. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. D'you think I can't handle a little marooning?"

Bill shook his head. "I hope you're right, Jack."

"Of course I'm right. Have I ever been wrong?"

Bill could think of a dozen instances right off, but he decided it was wiser not to mention them, and besides, he really did want to believe Jack.

"I do forgive you, William," Jack said quietly as Bill turned to return to his watch.


End file.
